Gordon Jimenez
Gordon Jimenez is a student attending South Aires High School and a close friend of the protagonist, Gonz. Appearance Gordon has been described as a "Fillipino Santa elf high on coffee," which he laughs off as extremely accurate. He has slightly curly messy black hair and dark brown eyes. He has a chubby and very short staure, which also heightens his big, flappy ears. Much to the distaste of his mom, his left ear is pierced and usually has a silver earring present. His signature piece of clothing is his black and gold snapback and silver braces. Gordon's style of clothing is usually sporty and casual, with some influence from hip hop. Personality Synopsis History Gordon lived lower-middle-income part of Las Vegas and was the youngest of three brothers, thus was constantly being compared to his more older, successful siblings. During his childhood, Gordon became an avid video game player when one of his older brothers introduced him to Call of Duty. He would constantly play video games on a daily basis, much to the annoyance of his parents. Gordon is unsure when his kleptomania may have started; he was always the type of kid to never give back a borrowed pencil. Despite claiming (borderline bragging) to have stolen dozens of items, he's only ever gotten in trouble legally when he was 15 (shoplifted a gum pack). He didn't face any charges partly because it was of little value. In school, he's a notorious class clown with terribly low marks, which he sometimes attribute them to "hanging out with the wrong crowd." He claims he only passes because the teachers love his goofish attitude (Mrs. Lewis is one of the many exceptions). Although he did not have Mrs. Lewis for English, he did fail the course with a 56% (Sara is profusely angry he still earned a higher mark than her 54 (albeit she was in Mrs. Lewis' class)). Epilogue Although Gordon applied for a few colleges, none of them accepted him due to his low marks and criminal record. His parents are constantly trying to kick him out of the house. Relationships Trivia *In his free time, he enjoys playing basketball at his local court, listening to rap music, and playing video games. **He has a small YouTube account for gaming. His account name is Golden Boy. **PlayStation 4 is his primary console that he uses. **Some of his favorite series are Call of Duty and Assassin's Creed. *Gordon is diagnosed with ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). He is also presumed to have minor kleptomania, which is defined as "the recurrent urge to steal, even if the object has little value." *His eldest brother, Ethan, is a dentist (in-training) and his second eldest brother is studying to be a computer software engineer. **According to Gordon, Ethan is the attractive one in the family. He often displays his envy. *Gordon had a pet male hamster named "Little G', which, according to him, was always running on the hamster wheel; even at night. **His second eldest brother had a pet tarantula. After he left for an internship out of the city and couldn't bring it with him, Gordon lit it on fire. He used his birthday candles. *His favorite holiday is April Fools, since he loves playing pranks. **On a side note, he still trick-or-treats on Halloween. In a costume, he can pass off as a tall middle school student because of his shortness. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Murphy's Characters